In the field of home automation, it is possible for a user to remotely control, wirelessly, different electrical appliances installed in the openings of a building (for example, motorized roller blinds, motorized garage doors, motorized locks), in particular by means of remote controls transmitting control commands by electromagnetic and, in particular, radiofrequency waves.
In this field, and in related fields associated with the control of Hi-Fi and video appliances, there is a desire to improve the comfort of the user and to simplify the controls. Thus, scenario-type control buttons are available on the remote controls. They are used to apply a predefined scheme to the control not only of the Hi-Fi and video appliances, but also to the lighting level in the room in which the appliances are located. To save these scenarios, various configuration methods are known from the state of the art.
The user has the benefit, on the remote control, of a button or a set of buttons, possibly cooperating with a screen-type user interface. With these means, he can call up a scenario stored in memory and control its execution.
An exemplary scenario is a scenario associated with a departure of the user. According to this scenario, when a user leaves his home, he wants all the electrical appliances in his home to be switched off, and even his doors to be locked.